Left In The Cold
by Spamilla
Summary: Ch. 3 Up! Severus Snape is not too fond of the company of Lucius Malfoy. He's reminded of their sad past together late one night when Lucius pops in for a visit. LMSS. Full Summary inside. RR. Happy Birthday The Infamous Me
1. Late One Night

**Left In The Cold**

**Author:** Spamilla  
**Rating:** R Naughty in the future.  
**Summary:** Severus Snape is not to fond of the company of Lucius Malfoy. He's reminded of their sad past together late one night when Lucius pops in for a visit.  
**Pairings**: Lucius/Severus  
Look out for: Some slashy boy-making out.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. More or less, if you recognize it, it's not mine.

** Chapter One: **Late One Night

* * *

Severus sighed as he finished failing his last stack of Gryffindor potion's papers. Gryffindors never seemed to get potions. Especially that annoying Potter child. Was it really that hard to remember what you used lavender for when in the situation with a boggart? With a bored yawn, he paperclipped them and tossed the stack to the corner of his desk. He half-hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed with grades like this again, however, Gryffindors did have the nasty little habit to just get worse and worse in his class.

There was a knock on the door to the Dungeon. Snape glanced at the door to see whether the person had not invited themselves in yet or not. Hogwarts teachers had a tendency to just waltz in whenever they see fit to ask for a potion or borrow an ingredient. Students usually cowered outside the door until told to come in, but he hadn't assigned detention that day, so who was here? Was he expecting someone he had forgotten about? Surely not.

"Enter," he said in a voice loud enough to be audible to the person on the other side of the thick wooden door that covered the entrance to his dank, cold classroom. If the person beckoning had turned to leave, he didn't want to stop their exodus. He still had to prepare the ingredients for his class with 3rd year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws the next morning.

The door closed with a slight slam and a large amount of white hair came into view. Lucius Malfoy strutted into the room, and made his way over to the Potions Master's desk as Severus Snape didn't bother to rise and greet him.

"Lucius.. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape drawled, looking for something to give his attention too. It was a surprise to see the older Malfoy. He wondered briefly why he was taking the time from his busy schedule to drop in and see him. Not that they had spoken a lot lately anyway.

"You make me sad, Severus. You don't seem very happy to see me at all.." Lucius said, feigning to be hurt. Snape rolled his eyes at his act, picking up a nearby stack of papers and began trickling through them.

"Although my personal pain has no point in my visit, which I was wounded my dear Severus, I shall indulge in the reason as to my late, unannounced arrival. I have come with new from the Dark Lord."

"Oh? I do hope it's good news." Severus said with a sarcastic tone. He knew it wasn't. Good news from the Dark Lord never found its way to the Potions Master. He was the in-between them and the enemy and he always got stuck with the sneaky, dirty work. He set the stack down. He had gone through it once and didn't feel like looking at the failure all over again.

"He requests that you begin the phases needed to start the little operation he assigned you. He demands it be taken care of as soon as possible."

Severus nodded, "Doesn't he always?" He heaved as sigh and leaned on the palm of his left hand. "I shall begin immediately if that is the case. Now, is that all? I have much to prepare for and I don't need pompous Lucius Malfoy here irritating me," he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Severus. What foul beast have you become? You have become frigid to the mere sound of my voice. You never used to be so.." Lucius said as he reached a hand over and took hold of Severus's chin in a gentle grip. "I remember the little boy that stared a hole into me from across the room."

Snape glared at the man before him and swiftly smacking the hand on his face away from him. "I apologize I don't worship the ground you walk on. You have a son and wife to do that, the job is filled. I guess whatever feelings I had for you have numbed over time due to your constant prodding."

"I only prodded for your well being. You must be careful as Half-blood among the followers of the Dark Lord." Lucius said, adjusting the white gloves on his hands.

"Thanks, however, I am doing just fine. Thank you for your concern. Now, you were just leaving?"

"Yes. I was. I shall come see you again soon. The Dark Lord has put me in charge to make sure you are making acceptable progress."

"Well, until next time, then." Snape murmured, teeth clenched again.

"I miss that charming young lad from Hogwarts." Lucius said as he turned to leave.

Severus pounded his fist on the table and looked up at Lucius. "Goodbye, Lucius Malfoy!" he said with venom in his voice.

Once he was sure Lucius had left, he gave a great sigh and leaned back in his chair. This meeting with Lucius had shook him a bit. Usually he is able to behave around the man that enrages him so. After all, he has to see his walking clone of a son on a daily basis. Guess the clone isn't quite the original.

'Cold? How can that pretentious bastard call me cold?!' Severus thought bitterly. 'If I'm so 'cold', he needs to point the blame at himself..'

After all, he had known Lucius since his first year, but they didn't speak until his fifth year, and Lucius, a seventh year. They began talking after a detention in Slughorn's office. Apparently, it was against the rules to hex James Potter in the back of the head after he had been throwing spit balls at you all class. Oh, well. At least James had a lovely bald spot in the back of his head for the rest of the class.

"Severus! Come here."

Severus perked up as he was being pulled out of class by Lucius, who always had a habit of pulling out when they were studying for an important test. Severus didn't mind, however. He was just happy to see the tall, blonde, seventh year calling for his companionship. He happily grabbed his things and rushed from the classroom, Lucius coming up with some line to get him away. No one ever questioned Lucius Malfoy.

The two Slytherins walked down the hall to the boys' lavatory, where they would often stay when they fancied skipping class. It was a rather nice bathroom. Spells had been put on it to ensure that no offending odors crept around or sounds escaped the stalls. However, there was a trickster every now and then that thought it would be amusing to lift these wards and place ones that overflowed the toilets and echoed every little sound made.. Mainly this happened once a year. After all, who really liked the smell of amoniafication, human ecrements, and everything echoing times ten?

"So, why did you pull me out this time?" Severus asked as he leaned against a stall door, across from Lucius.

Lucius did not answer. He merely flipped his hair over his shoulder and walked over to face the younger Slytherin. He looked done into Severus's brown eyes. He lifted his long, muscle-toned arms,putting his palms on the stall door. Severus looked at the situation he was in, trapped between Lucious's strong arms.

"Lucius?" Severus questioned.

Without a word, Lucius leaned down and pressed his lips against the younger boy's. Severus eyes widened and let out a loud gasp. When he felt Lucius's tongue enter his mouth, he instinctively pushed away the other Slytherin.

"Lucius? What are you doing?" Severus asked breathlessly.

"What? You're not bad-looking, Severus," Lucius said as he rose a hand and began stroking the shorter Slytherin's hair. "Besides, you like me, don't you?"

Severus's bright, glowing face was a good enough answer for the willing Slytherin. "I leave Hogwarts this year. Why not make my last few months here worth your while?" Severus said nothing for a moment. He looked down at the floor and then back up to Lucius, who didn't seem interested in having to wait.

"Lucius.. What about Narcissia? I thought you two were together?"

"Who gives a shit about Narcissia? Do you want me or not?" The seventh year said, annoyance coursing through his voice. He pushed his body against Severus, who let out a small moan when he felt the older Slytherin's body pressed against his own. It was nice to feel Lucius's body heat warming him.

Lucius leaned down, "Do you want me, Severus?" He whispered before he began nibbling at young man's ear. Severus out a loud moan that was an attempted answer, which satisfied Lucius. He moved from Severus ear to his lips, attacking them roughly with his own lips and teeth.

The attack continued as he began prodding Severus to join in on the fun. Severus obliged and began to clumsily mocking what Lucius's tongue did. He was inexperienced, so he followed suit. He briefly hoped he'd be given a chance to practice with this another time. Lucius was right, screw Narcissia.

Severus soon broke the kiss for breath. Lucius, pleased with Severus's reaction, moved down to Severus's neck and began sucking on the nape. Severus, half panting, half moaning, slowly wrapped his arms around Lucius's torso. He thoroughly enjoyed the sweet torment Lucius put him through. It was like nothing he ever felt before. He felt Lucius loosen his grip on him and peered down as the seventh year began unbuttoning his shirt.

He trailed his lips to the first pink nipple he saw. Severus let out a cry as he felt Lucius's experienced mouth work on his chest. He stayed in awe for a moment for two, before wincing at feeling the sensation leave him. He looked to see that Lucius had backed up to look at him.

"Are you a virgin, Sev?" Lucius said with a smirk as he ran a finger down his face.

Severus blushed and averted his eyes to the floor. "Well, I'm not exactly a girl magnet."

"Would you let me then?"

"Let you what?" Severus said, beginning to feel a bit nervous.

"Don't be dense, Severus. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

The young Slytherin felt his heart begin beating even faster. Was he ready for this? Then again, it WAS Lucius Malfoy..

"...Then Binns decides he want to assign us homework because of our little trick."

Lucius gave an annoyed sigh and pulled away from Severus, who immediately flew into the bathroom stall behind him.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked into the bathroom. The group seemingly fixed in conversation about the homework they had gotten for throwing dung bombs through Binns when he had been teaching. Some 12-inch report on the relations between the living and the dead that was due next lesson.

Lucius gave a chuckle and tapped on the stall door, "Meet me in the Commons Room later, Severus."

The raven haired boy sat on the toilet. What had he gotten himself into? He was willing to lose his virginity to Lucius against a boy's lavatory door! For a moment, he was grateful to that scumbag Potter. This little interruption will give him some time to think before he has to see Lucius again. Not a lot of time, but perhaps enough to think the situation over.

Time to think would have been a lovely sentiment for Severus's frazzled mind. He took a few deep breaths, and walked out of the bathroom, only getting in a minor jinx fight with Sirius, Peter, and James.

"Snivelous has a hickey!" Sirius yelled with amusement, pointing at with one of his fingers, getting hit with a hair growth jinx as he did.

"What?" James said, walking passed the now mop head of Sirius to Severus.

"Yeah! Right here! Immobilus!" Sirius yelled, as his hair grew quickly down his back.

Severus had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. The worst thing was being unable to move, especially around people you hate. Not only that, they were inspecting the mark Lucius had put on his neck just a little while ago.

"Ugh.. What girl would want this git?" James asked, sticking out his tongue.

"Maybe it wasn't a girl. Maybe it was a guy. I bet Snivelous swings that way. Who is it, Snivvey? Robert Finnegard? John Swavey? Hey Wormtail! Is he your type?" Sirius chuckled, his hair grown past his buttocks.

"Guys. Stop." Remus said firmly, removing the jinx from the immobilized Slytherin before him.

"You're no fun, Moony.." Severus heard James say as he fell on the ground. He quickly stood and slinked away from the group, sending a few more curses as he went.

He could fight with Potter and Black anytime he wanted, right now he had a lot of soul-searching to do before he met up alone with Lucius again.

**To Be Continued..  
**

* * *

Haha, How's the beginning? I started writing this about six months ago. It's not a priority for me, so I'm only going to work on this when I'm not writing my HP/PotC fic.

Enjoy, things will start getting naughty in a bit.


	2. The Opportunity

Left In The Cold

Author: Spamilla

Rating: R Naughty in the future.

Summary: Severus Snape is not to fond of the company of Lucius Malfoy. He's reminded of their sad past together late one night when Lucius pops in for a visit.

Pairings: Lucius/Severus

Look out for: Some slashy boy-making out.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. More or less, if you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter Two: The Opportunity

Sorry for the long hiatus. I finally felt the juices flow for this.

----

The Slytherin was exceedingly nervous, embarrassed, and angry as he reached the Great Hall. He couldn't believe that they had done that to him.. Well, no. He could believe it. It wasn't that hard to believe.

The lanky teen quickly found a seat at the far end of the Slytherin table. Severus breathed in deeply and heaved a sigh. A bit shaken, he reached for a banana. He wasn't particularly hungry, but maybe eating something would calm him from his rage. He needed to get his mind off that whole little incident and concentrate on what Lucius had said to him. Was he serious or not?

As he peeled the banana, his usual way, taking off the casing, the end piece and any straggling strings hanging from it, he began to think about this whole predicament. Lucius made out with him against a bathroom door. They got interrupted. Lucius asked to finish this later-- No. He asked him to meet with him later. He said nothing about continuing. Maybe the interruption put him back in his frame of mind. But then, why did he pull him out of class and do all this without reason and why did he want to meet with him?

Severus shook his head. This was only adding on to the frustration he was feeling. He opened mouth and placed the banana inside. He felt his teeth cut easily through the soft fruit. He chewed slowly, his mind still at work.

"Mmmm.. That's hot."

Severus jumped and he turned around to see the smiling seventh year Slytherin standing behind him with his platinum blonde girlfriend, Narcissia.

"Oh, Lucius! Don't tease Severus. That's not nice." She said with a titter, pulling him close to her.

"Er, Hello Lucius, Narcissia. How are you both?" Severus said quickly, not really caring as the words came from his mouth.

"Not bad.. Would you like to join Narcissia and I? You're free to join us, you know." Lucius said with a grin.

"Err, no, that's okay.." Severus said quickly. He didn't want to be around Lucius at the moment. He still had sort out what had happened... Besides, Bellatrix would surely be up there and he hated listening to that stark-ravening mad woman. A good pedigree usually had a lot of say on one's mental health.

"Severus.. How come the only things I ever see you eat are bananas? The stuff they consider food here isn't always horrible. The Sheppard's Pie isn't always bad." The blonde said as she flipped hair.

"Bananas are good enough. I'm never really hungry. I'm amazed you pay attention to what I eat, Ms. Black," Severus said softly, dropping the half-eaten banana on the plate. Something about the woman rubbed him wrong. He didn't like her... Was it because he was jealous with her relationship with Lucius?

Probably.

"Well, I'm going to go work on my assignments," the teen muttered, standing, suddenly not wanting to be there. As he grabbed his books and began to leave, he couldn't help but notice the handsome grin on Lucius's face.

----

Instead of going to go back to his room, the teen made it mission to locate Lily Evans. Perhaps talking to his dearest of friends would unclutter his already filled mind. He had too much rubbish in there. Talking to her would sort it out… It normally did.

He found the woman sitting in her normal corner of the library. She looked disgusted as she read a piece of parchment. Severus smiled as he noticed that her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail. He thought she looked best with her hair up.

Spying the Slytherin from the corner of her eye, Lily rolled up the parchment and put it away.

"Severus, it's been a few days," she said with a smile as he took a seat beside her.

"Yes, sorry. I've been busy with assignments."

"No, you're lying. You've been hanging out with Lucius again." She folded her arms.

"…Yes." He said softly as he drew his hands to the table and began to trace the wood cuts.

"Don't lie, Severus. I understand you have other friends. I don't approve of these other friends. They're too loud and radical and …well, kind of racist, but I can't tell you who you can be around. I feel like you're trying to hide your friendship with me, Sev."

Lucius, Bellatrix, the Lestranges, all of the Slytherins that he sometimes spoke with were all for Voldemort and his cleansing of the Wizarding race. Severus, despite being a half-blood, was almost in agreeance as well. The one exception in his mind sat before him. Lily wasn't like the rest of the… mudbloods that stalked the school corridors. She was special.

"No! Never! I would never try to hide you, Lily," he said, reaching for her hand, gripping it lightly. His tone almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself over convincing her. He loved her. He could never look at her the same way he looked at the filth.

A loud hushing noise cut through the air and Severus winced and apologized.

Lily shook her head and withdrew her hand from his. "So, what do you need, love? There is a reason for you to grace me with your presence," she said softly. A small smile slid over her face.

"I…" He bit his bottom lip. "It's actually about Lucius. I need to talk to you. It's really personal."

Her eyebrow arched in interest. "He hasn't asked you to do something that can get you into trouble, has he?"

The black-haired Slytherin shook his head. "No. He—" he lowered his voice even further, "he kissed me in the bathroom. He pulled me out of class and shoved me against a loo door and kissed me."

He swallowed thickly and realized that his heart was racing at the memory.

Lily's eyes widened. "He kissed you? Isn't he dating Sirius's cousin?" She was leaning in closer to her friend.

"Narcissia.. yes. I asked him about her. He more or less said that he didn't care and he…" Severus took a deep breath. "He asked if I'd let him have sex with me."

A look of disbelief passed over Lily's features. That was impossible. Lucius was one of the biggest playboys in Hogwarts. It was common knowledge that he was insufferable when it came to coming after the girls. However, it was Naricissia Black that had the claim on him.

"He wants me to meet him in the Common Room later. What do I do, Lily?" He leaned his head forward, his hair curtaining around his face.

The Gryffindor sighed and leaned back against her chair. "Well, Sev, it's really up to you. You've told me that you had feeling for him. However, you have to also remember that Mr. Malfoy could just be using. Having sex with him might mean nothing to him. Do you really want to toss away your virtue like that? I mean, how well do you trust him?"

Severus blushed. "How do you know I'm a virgin?"

She grinned. "I'm fairly certain you are. Don't think Lucius's offer would've surprised you this much if you weren't one. Besides, I'd like to think you'd tell me if you ever lost your virginity."

The Slytherin folded his arm and put on a faux face of arrogance. "You think pretty highly of yourself, Gryffindor. What makes you think a Slytherin such as I would confide in you?"

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Do what you think is best. I'm just saying… If you have sex with him, don't expect him to talk to you about it tomorrow morning. If he does talk to you again, he'll probably keep you his dirty little secret or something. But whatever you're up too, Severus. My advice is to say 'No' and do your charms work tonight instead."

The Slytherin nodded his head. Lily had a point. Lucius probably wanted to just see him on the side. How well did he trust Lucius? He had always put his trust in the blond on their endeavors. He hadn't gotten him in trouble or hurt yet.

Then again, Lilly was just looking for his best interest. Lucius would probably just be a fun romp to lose his virginity.

….Well, maybe Severus wanted that romp.

"Thanks, Lily. We need get together again soon."

"You know I'm usually here. It's the only place that knows how to repel James Potter." He saw her eyes flutter back to the parchment. Probably another love letter from that git.

He smiled lightly. "I'm glad. I know to run here the next time he tries to curse me. I'll hold a book." He stood. "Thanks again, Lily. I'll see you around and let you know how it worked out."

--

Severus had tried to spend the next two hours attempting study on his bed, but his attention kept getting drawn away by laughter from the Common Room. Lucius was in there.

He heaved a sigh and shut the book. There was no way Lucius would proposition him for sex in front of so many people. Well, it was no or never.

Straightening out his robes, the Slytherin made his way down to the laughter. He wasn't exactly a key member or any of these 'friends'. Lily was his only real friend. Everyone else was just someone to get close to simply not be lonely. He supposed they kept good enough company.

As he walked out of the room, his attention was immediately caught by Lucius. He was sitting in a rather large armchair. Narcissia was in his lap and Bellatrix at his side, her head on his knee. Maybe the kiss had just been a means to catch his attention. There was no way Lucius would want to have sex with him while he had these two beautiful women at his beck and call. And even if he wanted a man, there were more attractive men than he. He was strangely lanky and his hair was always stringy. He didn't hold a candle to many people here.

"Severus!" Lucius called as his fingers carded through Bellatrix's hair. With his other hand, he raised it and beckoned the raven-haired teen with his forefinger.

The Slytherin nodded his head and walked over. He felt his stomach clenching and his pulse accelerate.

"Lucius?"

Lucius looked to Narcissia and pecked her lips. "I have to meet with Severus, Cissy. I'll see you at dinner."

The blonde smiled and nodded her head as she stood. Bellatrix had already removed her head and slinked over to one of the Lestranges. Apparently they are her second choice to Lucius and it looked like they didn't mind.

The Slytherin walked over the Severus. He was taller by several inches. His hair was pulled back now by a ponytail. He looked amazing.

"Come along, Severus." He turned and headed for the door. It looked like they were going on a field trip.

Severus followed Lucius until he finally stopped in front of the prefects bathroom. "Let us in, Severus."  
The black-haired man nodded and whispered the password to the statue just outside the door. The door swung open and Lucius walked straight in.

The younger Slytherin's heart was racing. Why would Lucius lead him to the prefect's bathroom of all places? Was he really going to propose sex here and now? He felt his face flush.

"S-so, why are we here, Lucius?"

"I want you to meet me here after dinner tonight, Severus." The blond walked toward the pallid haired man and drew him near.

Severus felt his breath hitch in his throat. He could smell Lucius's delectable cologne. He could feel the other's breath on his face. He felt himself lick his lips involuntarily.

"Why?"

"I already told you why. I'll be here taking a bath at ten thirty." Seveus gasped as he felt the man's free hand float down and cup his groin. He arched his back and groaned softly.

"If you don't show up, don't expect me to offer it to you again." He leaned in and captured Severus's lips in an impassioned kiss. Where had that come from!?

He pulled away a moment later licking his own lips before leaving the bathroom.

"I hope to see you tonight, love." His words echoed through the room as his figure disappeared behind the door.

Severus felt himself melt to the floor. What was he going to do?

To Be Continued…


	3. The Meeting

Left In The Cold

Chapter Three: The Meeting

~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus sat once again upon his bed in the boy's side of the Slytherin dormitory. Lucius had asked him to come to meet in the prefect's bathroom… and he had kissed him. If that weren't an offer for exactly what Severus had in mind, he didn't know what was.

He shook his head. Could this be a trick? Would Lucius be cruel and orchestrate something that would make him miserable? Had he done anything that deserved such a punishment? Did cruelty from Lucius deserve him having done something in the beginning or would it just hit his fancy to do something to torment him in some way?

No. Lucius wouldn't do that to him. There was a trust between the two of them that Lucius wouldn't violate. He had known the man for years, why do something to him now? If Lucius didn't like him, he was positive he would've known before now. He certainly hadn't spared the feeling of others in Slytherin house, why would he be any different?

He felt his chest heave slightly as he felt his pulse begin to race. He was beginning to worry himself too much about this. It was so strange that this was happening at all. They hadn't said more than two words to each other until the beginning of this year and now he was considering sex with the man? Friendship moved quickly with Lucius Malfoy it seemed. He wondered if it was a bad thing.

He would have to question Lucius before anything started. That was the only way he could calm his worrisome mind before anything.

It was true that Severus had feeling for the Slytherin. He had admitted it to himself last year during one situation when he was alone taking care of himself and he felt Lucius's name nearly fall from his lips. He had managed to clamp his lips closed before it tore itself from his lips, but it left Severus feeling rather muddled for a few days.

However, despite the fact that he had admitted to himself that he did indeed have feelings for the other man, he had also decided that it was a lost cause. Severus was socially awkward. His only real friend until this year was Lily Evans. He also didn't consider himself very attractive.

He hated the long hooked nose that adorned his face and his stringy hair that always appeared dirty no matter how hard he tried to take care of it. This was only hindered even more by the less than fantastic robes he wore on a daily basis over his too skinny body. Lily had shown him many spells that cleaned the up quite nicely, however, but even with magic, the fabric had lost the luster it had once had.

But friendship mattered not to the Slytherin. As long as he had Lily, he felt that he had enough. Sure, finally having s few people to talk to in Slytherin was great, but it didn't detract from that fact that he knew that she would always be there for him…

And she thought it would be a bad idea to go see Lucius tonight.

He sighed and sat up. He had to look at this objectionally. Tonight probably wouldn't be a trick. Lucius seemed to have enough respect for him for that. Tonight would probably just be sex. He hadn't known Lucius to take the company of other men, so that would mean that tonight would probably be more or less experimentation for him. Severus could handle that. He could handle some experimentation. He could also heed Lily's advice that he probably wouldn't call in the morning. That was fine too.

He glanced at the large grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the room. It was nine thirty. An hour until he was to meet to Lucius.

He hadn't seen the other Slytherin since he had slipped away earlier in the bathroom. He was been too apprehensive about seeing the other man so he had Lily bring him a sandwich and a banana and the two sat on the terrace and chatted about their situation.

Again, she told him that it was a bad idea. However, Severus had asked not to say on the subject, so they moved the topic to the newest love note that James had written her. They laughed at the idea of Lily ever dating the Gryffindor before she tucked away the note. It was here that Severus mentioned the hex fight that they had gotten into earlier and she commended him on the few hexes that Severus had managed to get in and promised that she would have a stern work with James before the night was over with.

The Slytherin decided to try to get his mind off this nonsense and do a bit of homework. He almost wished that he weren't so hormonal. This wouldn't be a problem if the chemicals weren't tell him how much of a good idea this would be.

He groaned. He knew he would go. He had to. He didn't want to risk this chance with Lucius. As long as they were able to talk before and Lucius reassured him, he was sure it would be fine.

However, finally coming to a decision didn't make time pass any quicker. He supposed forcing himself onto the charms homework was better than nothing.

--

Twenty minutes until their meeting time, Severus found himself staring at the door. He felt his heart beginning to race as he looked at the fine paneling that adorned the sides of the door. This was the first time he had ever paused and took in how finely the castle was made.

He shook his hand and uttered the password. He didn't care if he were early. Lucius might poke fun at him if he were here… which he was.

Turning the corner, he spied the blond reclining facing away from him in the large pool-sized tub. The Slytherin felt a flush color his face as he watched the man run a sudsy cloth over his well-defined armed. The simply gesture caused Severus to feel that this was a mistake. Lucius was beautiful. Why would he come after someone as mousy and plain as he?

"You're early, Sev," his voice said softly, echoing in the large steam filled room. He dipped his arms into the water and rinsed them off as he turned around to face the man. "Excited?"

Severus opened his mouth to deny the thought when he shut it again and simple shook his head.

"If you aren't excited, why are you here nearly twenty minutes early?" The blond folded his arms on the edge of the tub and grinned up at Severus.

A shudder ripped it way through his body when he saw Severus look him up and down. He averted his gaze. "Not excited. I just finished with my charms homework and couldn't think of anything to do with myself, so I figured I'd come early."

"Severus, I want you to tell me what you're expecting to happen tonight."

The flush deepened. Severus's mind tried to chalk it up to the fact that the room was rather warm and humid, but he knew he was lying to himself. "I'm not sure. I was hoping you'd be able to answer that for me, Mr. Malfoy."

"Then I shall tell you what I want for tonight to end both of our confusions and set things straight, shall I?"

The black-haired man opened his mouth to reply but his mouth instead just hung where it was as he watched Lucius hop out of the tub.

Lucius stood before him, water running down his finely cleaned skin. He found it quite the task to keep his eyes trained on the man's face, to stare at the piece of hair that managed to get caught on his sculpted features and hang from his chin.

The moment Lucius took a step forward, Severus instinctually took a step back. He wasn't sure why he did. Perhaps it was ability of Lucius to still demand attention even naked. Perhaps it was simply that his feet were beginning to get cold.

Lucius paused and grin, taking the effort to pull back his water-trodden hair. Severus looked away, wishing that the flush on his cheeks would just dissipate, but no. That would've been too convenient, wouldn't it?

Lucius closed the space between them and placed a hand on Severus's cheek. "I want to have sex with you, Severus. In this room, wherever you prefer, tonight. Tell me you'll do it."

A noise similar to a choke managed to find its way from the younger Slytherin's mouth and he pulled away from Lucius's touch, training his eyes on a nearby laundry basket.

"You must've known that's what I wanted, Severus. I thought my display in the restroom earlier paint a vivid picture and again just a little while ago when I led you here and told you to meet me. Please tell me you weren't expecting something else?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "N-no, I thought this was what you wanted. I just couldn't figure out why. I've told you I'm not a magnet of any kind of person… least of all you, Lucius. I want to know why you want to be intimate with _me _when you could have …better looking people."

A sense of relief swept over Severus as he finished getting the words out. His knees still shook slightly, but the overall sense of getting better. He kept his eyes trained on the basket as he waited for Lucius's answer.

Another throaty chuckle sounded from Lucius's throat. "I thought I might be asked this." He closed his eyes and sighed, composing himself. "It isn't appearances that attract me to someone, Severus. Not to say you aren't attractive, but you make a legitimate point. I'm sure that if I wanted I could have either of the Lestrange brothers. Perhaps any male in this school if I desired it. But I want you."

"What about Narcissia?"

"Don't bring her up!" he snapped. Severus's eyes shot to the naked man before him, wincing as he saw he had angered him.

"Look, Sev," he continued, his tone much milder than a moment before. "You interest me. I don't know what it is. It's the reason I've put forth the effort to speak with you, to spend time with you. Now, if you want to leave, there will be no hard feelings."

Lucius thought him interesting? That was new. He'd never been thought of as that particular adjective before. Plenty of others, but never that one.

Severus shook his head. "No. I'm here. I don't think I'd be able to sleep if I were to leave now."

Lucis grinned and grabbed Severus by the wrist and jerked him forward. "That's the answer that I wanted to hear."

Severus didn't answer. He took a deep breath and glanced up at Lucius before tentatively pressing their lips together.

The blond took this as an invitation and took no time in deepening the kiss. A light moan escaped from Severus's mouth as he began to use his own tongue. His movements were just as clumsy and inexperienced as they had been earlier, but he was trying harder to mock Lucius's ministrations. He hoped this was what they both wanted. Severus knew that he definitely wanted it.

Severus pulled away from the other's lips for a moment as he felt Lucius's cold, wet hands begin to remove his robes. Beneath them he wore merely a button up shirt and trousers. It wasn't taking long for him to get nude at all. He felt both extremely excited and extremely nervous about this fact. He wanted the man to see him nude. He _wanted_ this.

As the cold air hit the skin of his chest, the younger Slytherin released a near choked cry of surprise. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment and continued the kiss. He didn't want to pull away. He knew if he did he would leave. He didn't want to leave just yet.

He whimpered as he felt Lucius's hands run over his chest. He became immediately self conscious over the difference in definition between their two chests. Lucius was definitely much more built than he was. His own body was rather thin and gangly.

Almost as if reading his mind, Lucius pulled away from Severus and gave an appraising smile to Severus's body. "This is the first time I've seen you this bare, Severus. You're beautiful."

Severus wanted to argue. He knew he wasn't beautiful. He was scrawny and homely looking at best. It still escaped as to why this Adonis wanted him. He couldn't understand it.

The thought didn't stay long. It was swept away the moment he realized that he was no longer wearing pants and that Lucius's fingers were playing with the edge of his boxers.

His heart was racing once more. He looked up at Lucius and swallowed.

"Before we do this, I have a question." Severus felt his hands ball into fists at his side.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, after this is all over, is everything going to go back to the way it was yesterday? Before you kissed me in the lavatory?"

An unreadable look came over Lucius face before a smile came over his features. "If you want it to, it will. However, I'd hate to think that it would go back to that after you gave me your virginity, Severus. I don't want it to end after tonight."

Severus nodded and took the initiative to remove his own boxers.

"Let's get into the water," Lucius said softly as he took the younger Slytherin's hand and let him to the water.

Severus watched as Lucius hopped into the water. The black-haired man wasn't as precocious, opting to sit on the edge for a moment. The warm water sent a shudder up his body. He hopped in behind the man a moment later.

Lucius didn't give Severus a moment to adjust to the water around him before he had him in another battling kiss, this time his hand daring to dart down between his thighs and grip the younger student's manhood.

A loud moan sounded from Severus's throat as the blond began to skillfully stroke the other's length. The younger Slytherin felt his body rock lightly in the water as the blond continued his ministrations.

Severus felt his head beginning to cloud at the sensations he was feeling. It felt so much different being touched by someone else. The pressure they exerts and simple the feeling of their feeling was so much different than what he was used to, which was his own hand.

He was vaguely aware of Lucius's free hand wandering over to the shampoo and conditioner dispensers. The wait-high water shifted around him as he felt the man lower his hand between his thighs, pressing a finger into him. He gasped softly.

"Relax, I have to get you ready, love," he whispered softly into the other's ears before biting Severus's lobe lightly.

Severus nodded as he felt the finger begin to prod within him as Lucius's right hand worked on his member, stroking it almost ferociously as he felt Lucius insert a second finger quickly behind the first, taking no time to let the two digits spread, scissoring his insides, stretching the tight-ring of muscles.

The uncomfortable feeling lasted for several seconds before he felt the blond brush against something inside of him, forcing a moan from his lips.

"L-Lucius!"

"Shh, it feels good, doesn't it?"

An audible moan served as an answer as Lucius pressed in a third finger. Severus felt rather uncomfortable being filled like this. He wondered how much it was going to hurt to have the man inside of him. However, the simple brushing against his prostate kept his mind off of the pain for the moment.

"Are you ready for me, Severus?" Lucius whispered softly, removing his fingers. Severus was vaguely aware that he was using the remnants of the conditioner to coat his manhood beneath the water.

Severus swallowed and nodded his head, "Please." He could feel his orgasm beginning to come, feel his manhood begin to swell in the other's hand.

Lucius released Severus's member for a moment, gripping his hips. An order was sounded for Severus to spread his legs, which the younger man readily obeyed, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt his hands grip the edges of the tub as he waited for the man to take him.

The feeling of Lucius's member entering him burned and he cried, feeling his muscles tighten around the blond's length. The pressure caused a moan to come from the man's mouth as he reached around and began to stroke him once more.

"Relax, Sev… It'll feel better if you relax."

Severus nodded his head shakily and forced himself to relax as he felt Lucius sheath himself inside of him. It hurt, but he had already felt Lucius brush against his prostate.

The blond began with slow thrusts, matching them accurately with the strokes of Severus's cock. Severus's hand flew to his mouth as he nearly screamed both from the pain and pleasure he felt.

"It's okay to scream, Severus," Lucius said softly. Severus shook his head. He couldn't let them get caught. "Fine, but the next time, I want to you scream," Lucius grunted and Severus's clouded felt much better at the thought of a second time.

It took only a few moments for Lucius to increase the speed. The water inhibited their movement a bit, but the thrusts were strong and deep despite the fact they were as fast Severus would have liked.

"Ngh, I'm nearly there," Lucius groaned softly as he continued moving as quickly as the water would let him.

Severus was there. At the sound of Lucius's voice he cried out and tightened around Lucius's manhood as he came into the water, his body stiffening as he reached his orgasm.

The blond came but a moment later, filling Severus with his essence.

He pulled out immediately after, going under the water for a moment before coming up at the edge. A smile on his face as he drew Severus to him and pressed their lips together.

"I hate to run, love, but I had to head back. I'll see you tomorrow."

Severus watched curiously as the man magicked his clothing clean and redressed before giving him one last peck and walking out the door, just as he had earlier.

Severus looked down into the water and frowned lightly. He supposed he should take a shower.

To Be Continued…


End file.
